I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for sending control information in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
In a wireless communication system, a transmitter (e.g., a base station) may encode data and send a transmission of the data to a receiver (e.g., a terminal). The receiver may receive and decode the transmission to recover the data sent by the transmitter. The receiver may generate acknowledgement (ACK) information based on decoding result. The ACK information may comprise an ACK to indicate that the transmission was decoded correctly or a negative acknowledgement (NAK) to indicate that the transmission was decoded in error. The receiver may send the ACK information and possibly other control information to the transmitter to support data transmission by the transmitter. It is desirable to send ACK and other control information in a manner to obtain good performance.